Sometimes, The Innocent Run
by Mr.Kitten
Summary: Ruby Rose, aspiring huntress and student enrolled at Beacon Academy is framed for murder. When push comes to shove, the only way to save herself is to go on the run. With the death penalty behind her, police on a worldwide manhunt, and her friends and family demanding her to turn herself in. Will she crumble or fight to prove she's innocent? VERY MATURE.
1. Beginnings

**(A/N) Well, here we are. The newcomer in my series of stories. Now, despite the fact that I am releasing another story, don't think for a second that I'm stopping on TWRBTB. In fact, I am most-likely writing another chapter in that story as you read this one. This story is going to be VERY mature in content, but at the same time you'll receive nice fluffy moments of the White Rose and Bumble Bee couples through memories of our protagonist. Excuse any errors, my glasses are broken. And to my inspiration: Thank you, Monty. (A/N)**

**Vale Penitentiary, Present Day…**

The room was dark, the cold steel of the table before her made her shiver at the thought. The gentle 'tick-tock' of the clock above the reinforced door was almost… surreal in time.

"Miss Rose?"

The owner of that name glanced upward, making eye contact with the person sitting across the table. He was tall and slender, the charcoal suit he dawned illuminated by the light above him, his hair was a light brown, eyes a matching shade but, gentler. A gaze only mimicked by her father in her youth.

"Miss Rose?" The man questioned to snap the young woman from her trance.

"What did you want again?" Ruby looked to the scattered notes decorating the table to which she was chained.

"I'm here to hear your story, I'm an author."

"An author huh? Here to write my story, make hundreds upon thousands of lien, win some awards, all of that? All off a story I've told countless times, but nobody ever listened?" The author pondered about the tone in her voice. Shallow, emotionless, everything but what her friends told him a few days ago.

"Well, I only see one place to start."

**Vale, 3 Years Ago…**

It was her weekend off from Signal, a small academy in Central Vale, her Uncle was a highly appreciated instructor. One who had sent her on an errand to a local dust shop for supplies on tomorrow's teachings.

_From Dust Till' Dawn huh? That's a creative name. _

Ruby opened the door gently and gave her list to the shop-keep. He was an older man, but he was kind. (And in dire need of a haircut.) The store was rather barren, it was – after all – very late in the afternoon. While the elderly man gathered the crystals and dust, the scythe-wielder made her way toward the weapon magazines. Her headphones playing music from the "Achieve Men" and their latest concert. Yang always listened to them back in Patch, and eventually, Ruby grew to like the music herself.

As her favorite song came on, a man grabbed her shoulder.

"Put your hands in the air." The thug dressed in black, accented with a red tie and some inefficient machete in hand.

"Are you… robbing me?" Ruby fought the urge to laugh as she punted him across the store, landing with a crash.

Soon enough other men dressed in the same outfit began to take interest in the commotion.

"That's what happened, and not long after I met up with you. Well, you know the rest." Ruby sat uncomfortably in the ridged steel chair.

"That still doesn't explain why you decided to pursue the ring-leader. Especially through a residential area, young lady." The huntress she encountered last night waved her black riding crop around while she bantered on.

"Enough Glynda, you seem to be over sighting the fact this young woman stopped an armed robbery, despite being outnumbered." A well-known man in the world of huntsmen and huntresses stepped into the room, coffee mug in hand.

Turning his attention away from the huntress currently scolding the young warrior, and toward the girl herself.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin said with a grin as he set a plate of chocolate-chip cookies in front of the girl. This was Qrow's niece after all.

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon." The scythe-wielder choked out as she inhaled cookies one after the other.

"Qrow was right, you are very intelligent." The headmaster chuckled as he slid a document across the table. "I'll leave this here."

The document's title was inscribed on the first page. _"Beacon Academy Enrollment Contract" _Ruby had to double-take to see if the document was genuine.

**Present Day…**

The author was busy scribbling down what the older Ruby said, the incredible differences between the two so blatantly obvious.

A short buzz interrupted the sound of his writing.

"Prisoner 21107 must return to her cell, so please exit the room at the soonest possible time." A prison guard spoke over the intercom, authority in his tone.

"I'll see you next week Miss Rose, thank you for your time." The author hastily put his notes into a brief case and exited the room.

Two guards entered soon after, one she recognized.

"Ah shit…" Ruby said under her breath as the guard kicked the chair from under her. The scythe-wielder stayed on her feet, using her shackles to anchor her upward.

"On the floor where you belong, bastard." The guard demanded as he gave a swift kick to the back of the Ruby's knees, making her drop down.

The other guard undid her shackles from the table, and replaced them with standard handcuffs, unlike his colleague, he was gentle.

"Go fuck yourself, David!" The scythe-wielder yelled in rage at the officer.

"Someone has a potty mouth, let's fix that, shall we?" The guard grabbed Ruby by her red and black hair, and slammed her face into the steel table. Leaving a small indent, along with a few drops of blood. Pulling her head backward, he looking into her eyes. "Done being a bitch?"

Ruby didn't say anything, instead she pursed her lips and spit into his face.

**A Few Moments Later…**

Ruby was thrown onto the floor of her cell, courtesy of the guard who thinks hitting innocent people is fun. Climbing up onto her cot, she grabbed some toilet paper and started to wipe away the blood seeping from her nose as she calmed herself.

Memories of the past circling in her mind, memories of her friends, Beacon, and even when she was a child in Patch. Good memories were not the only ones she relived, moments that haunted her returned as well, like when the police hunted her down, or the look of disgust from the citizens of Vale after being caught, the feeling of failure after she searched tirelessly to find the real killer. But none of these memories hurt more than the phone call she received from Weiss, the love of her life who was crying her name every night, or how they were separated for 2 years.

Now, life was slow and painful, day after wretched day, prison was hell, 29 more years of this and there may be nothing left of her former self. She pondered. The prison gangs composed of criminals who she helped put behind bars constant assaults, or guards like David, taking out their wrath on someone who is truly innocent.

Through all this, Ruby would never fight back, because deep down. Deep deep down, she knew, she was better than that. To use her skills as a huntress to fight those acting out of impulse was too hard for her mind to bear. So instead, she hid her emotions, shrouding them from the hell she resides in, saving every single ounce of hatred for the person who framed her, for the person who ripped her out of her friend's lives, out of Weiss' life.

One day, she'd find that person, and they would face this hell.

**The Penitentiary Parking Lot…**

Jogging slowly to the limo awaiting him, the man held his briefcase above his head, rain was beginning to fall. Opening the door and getting inside with haste, the man removed his wet blazer coat and set it off to the side. Eager to open his notes and brainstorm on how to write them into a story.

"Quite the storm rolling in Mr. Kyaba, bound to be a long one judging by the clouds." The driver glanced into his mirror at his passenger, who was tapping his lip with a pen.

"I told you Jeffrey, just call me Riley, and yes, looks quite bad." Riley commented as he read through the notes.

"My bad, Riley-sir." The driver turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, to which he began to make his way back to the main roads.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading the first chapter of STiR! Now you may notice I am going for a completely different way of writing here so, please leave feedback. Thanks again for reading! (A/N) **


	2. We're Just Getting Started

**[A/N] Someone needs to tell Asher Roth that I don't love college. Sorry for the delay on chapters, I'll be uploading both TWRBTB and STiR today! (I love weekends without studying…) Enjoy! [A/N]**

**In The Back Of A Limo…**

"Mr. Kyaba, your appointment at the prison isn't until later this evening, why are you requesting a ride so soon?" Jeffrey glanced into his rear-view mirror.

"Don't ask questions, just bring me to this address, and fast!" Riley handed a slip of paper to the driver as they sped away.

"Sir! This is a weap-…"

"I don't care, go!"

**Vale Penitentiary…**

"Knock, Knock."

Metal of the cell door rattled as the person on the other side knocked impatiently. The scythe-wielder turned in her cell bed, hiding her head under the pillow. She had been dreaming of Weiss, the times they shared, each kiss, each embrace, all replayed in her mind. Her lips longing for the sensation once more.

"Hey, 1128, you have visitors." The guard started tapping the door again.

Ruby groaned and sat up, checking the tally marks on her wall. The guard was right, today was the one time the prison would let her see her friends and _her. _Zipping up her jumpsuit, she slipped on some sneakers provided by the prison and laid on the floor with hands away from herself. The clank of the lock opening signaled the guard entering her cell. He gently put handcuffs on Ruby and stood her up.

**The Visitation Area…**

The burgundy doors of the visitation area opened, Ruby felt life being breathed into her after seeing Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

"40 Minutes." The guard whispered into her ear as he undid her shackles.

It had been almost a two years since she had been granted visitation, but the wait was well worth it.

Somehow, the three former members of Team RWBY didn't notice her entrance, so Ruby wanted to see just how close she could get before they noticed. Step after step she got closer, with each one Ruby could feel her heart rate racing.

"You know, two years and you guys haven't changed a bit."

Her former teammates turned around, looking startled until lilac, gold, and blue met silver. Tears begin to flow as they three girls surrounded the young woman in an embrace. The warmth she longed for was here, but one of the trio felt a little warmer.

"Thanks guys, but… could I have a moment alone with Weiss?" The scythe-wielder managed to choke out through the infamous Yang bear-hug.

The pressure released as Yang and Blake stepped back, leaving the white rose couple across from each other.

"So… It's been two years… You know I really missed yo-mmph!"

The heiress lunged forward, pressing her lips against the crimson-haired girl standing before her. Sparks flying in her mind as the sensation she craved, returned.

"Don't get too carried away, we're in public you know." Blake gave a soft laugh.

"We've done worse." Yang whispered into the faunas' ear as she turned a bright red.

Her lungs began to ache from the lack of air, but the pain was heavily out-weighed by the joy surging through the scythe-wielder's mind. But, with the lack of air, the embrace had to conclude.

"I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that again… to hold you again…" Weiss sobbed into the younger girl's jumpsuit shoulder.

"Me too…"

The two stood there for a moment until they released each other and rejoined the other couple. In the two years she had been in prison, Blake, Yang, and Weiss hadn't changed much. Aside from the clothes, they all looked the same since she left.

"You guys haven't changed at all, honestly, you guys are still the same as the day they took me here." The scythe-wielder gave a gentle laugh.

"We can't say the same for you, you've changed, Ruby. Now you look a lot like mom." Yang took a crimson lock of hair into her hand and rolled it in her fingers.

Ruby had let her hair grow, now it reached to her upper back without trouble. Compared to her usual short, neatly trimmed, rarely messy hair, it was really long.

"So how have they been treating you here? They don't hurt you, do they?" Yang ran her thumb along a scar on her little sister's cheek.

"What? No, no, of course not!" Ruby had to hide that fact of that guard David who keeps beating her every chance he got. After all, she wouldn't want anyone she knows to experience what she does.

"Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Schnee, visitation period is now over. Please exit the building." A woman's voice came over the PA system, time was up.

After another quick embrace, the three girls waved goodbye as a guard escorted Ruby back to her cell. Today the author would be coming, but not until later in the evening, giving Ruby time to revel in her thoughts of her visit.

**Hours Later…**

"Miss Rose?" Ruby was carving another tally into her cell wall when a voice startled her.

It was the author, he wasn't wearing a suit today, just a dress shirt and some dress pants. His satchel bag slung over his shoulder.

"You know the drill." A husky voice came from the door.

The scythe-wielder got down onto the floor and placed her hands out from her body, letting the guard shackle her wrists and escort her to the room they had used previously. The guard undone her shackles and attached them to the table, re-restraining Ruby once more.

"So, I believe we left off with you getting into Beacon Academy, but I want to hear about the night you were arrested, if you don't mind of course." Riley began as the guard exited the room.

**Two Years Ago…**

It was a rainy night, Ruby and Weiss had just finished their fifth job as newly approved huntresses, and had arrived home. Blake and Yang had their own house now, (besides, with other people living with you, you can't do what you want all the time.) the couples only visit each other now and then.

Exhausted from the fighting of Grimm with the last few hours, they skipped supper and went straight to bed.

"You did great today, those dust rounds I gave you work well, don't they?" The heiress turned to face her partner, her face only dimly lit by the moonlight.

"Yeah, they really do, but you did awesome too. But, I know you'll always have my back." Ruby held Weiss' face in her hand and gently moved forward to kiss her.

Hands began to roam over familiar territory, all while gently removing articles of clothing with each stroke. Without breaking lip contact, Ruby shifted her body so she was above the heiress, feeling each inch of skin she could reach.

That is, until the door flung open, wooden splinters flying through the air. Two armed men grabbed the scythe-wielder's arms and threw her to the floor.

"Ruby Rose! You are under arrest for the murder of Mayor Hawthorne! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?" One of the men yelled into her ear as the clicking of handcuffs around her wrists were tightened.

More men entered the room and carried her out of the house and into a SWAT van.

**Present Day…**

"So, they stormed your house and threw you into a car?" Riley tapped his lip with the end of his pen.

"Yes, then they hauled me into a cell and told me I am being tried in court in two weeks." The scythe-wielder rubbed her hands together, she still has scars from when they put the handcuffs on really tight that night.

Riley scribbled away into his notebook, but his hand movements weren't like he was taking notes, instead, it looked as if he was drawing…

"Okay, now what happened in court?" Riley glanced upward twice, with no disruption in his writing.

"Well, I tried telling them all this, but they never listened, and then I'm sentenced and put here. You should know that…" Ruby sighed.

His hands stopped moving, he placed his pen down on the table and slid across a notebook. Inside were sketches of the prison's inner structures, along with a small note.

_There is a lock pick in the page after this one, undo your cuffs and grab what I place in your lap. Be ready to use it. I'll make sure the guards don't get in and buy you some time. _

What was he thinking? He couldn't be planning to bust Ruby out could he?

"I know what you're thinking, just do it." Riley reached into his satchel bag and retrieved a large envelope and placed it into Ruby's lap, underneath the table.

Sliding her fingers under the page, the cold metal of the shiv stood out heavily, making for and easy grab. Riley stood up, grabbed a chair and wedged it underneath the door handle.

"Go! We don't have much time!" He yelled.

Ruby slipped the pick into the cuffs and began to work the mechanism, trying to release the latch. With a "click" the cuffs slid open, letting her free. Inside the envelope was a handgun, but it was different, there was barely any weight to the weapon.

"Shoots rubber bullets, won't kill, just hurt. There is ammo in my bag along with two kevlar vests! Get them and get ready!"

Guards began to bang on the door, demanding for the opening of the steel door.

"3... 2... 1... Go!" Riley flung the door open as Ruby loaded the handgun, unloading two well-placed shots to the guards, leaving them on the ground.

Sirens began to ring, lights flashing while the guards' footsteps around them. They were surrounded. Ruby was ready to surrender when a sudden flash and large explosion came from above. The roar of a dust jet entering the cluster of noise.

Without notice, Ruby was grabbed by a woman in black, and lifted into the air through the opening. She had done it, they were escaping!

They cleared the smoking building and climbed the ropes to the cabin where a small group was waiting.

"Hey Ruby!" It was… Nora? "Welcome aboard!"

"I'd hold onto something, we're being followed." The woman in black said as she helped Riley into the jet.

The dark figure removed her mask and took a seat, it was Blake? Why are her friends breaking her out of prison?

"Who are your friends?" A familiar voice came from the pilot seat.

"Just some people we met at the party." Blake calmly spoke as she looked out the window.

"They seem nice." The jet rattled as a small explosion shook the vehicle.

**[A/N] Thanks for reading chapter 2 of STiR, please review for I have never written the crime genre. (Also favorite for the RvB reference!) [A/N]**


End file.
